


Feline Vigilante

by Slypolars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, A cat - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bens a good boy in this, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mechanic Rey, Writer Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slypolars/pseuds/Slypolars
Summary: “What's his name?” she's scratching at his ears as she looks up at him.“Kylo.”She stares at him for a while.





	Feline Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad! Kylo is 100% an oriental longhair and this stemmed from a few different topics in the discord so.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes!

What was honestly closer to a honk than a meow echoed around him as Ben lathered his hair under the hot spray of the shower. Then another. Then another.

 

“Yes Kylo I hear you.”

 

Another.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Another.

 

“Almost done I promise.”

 

One full minute later of the honking and Ben was stepping out of the shower and gently picking Kylo up off his towel; getting long black fur on his wet hands in the process. He let out a groan as he ran the water from the sink over his hands before quickly drying himself off and padding out into his bedroom towards his closet, Kylo following closely behind.

 

“So this girl I haven’t shut up about…”

 

A honk.

 

“Yeah, that one.” Ben pulled a gray T-shirt over his head and slipped into some black jeans.

 

“Anyways she’ll be coming over tonight and I’m gonna be cooking spaghetti with mom’s spicy sauce since she likes spicy stuff.” Ben cringed as he remembered how his mother reacted upon receiving a phone call asking her about the recipe for the damn sauce, going on and on about how her and his father needed to meet this girl as soon as possible.

 

Kylo followed him as he made his way towards the kitchen; the cat jumping onto the small set of stairs going up along the wall and onto the beams that hung from the ceiling and throughout the apartment that he installed about a year ago for the cat.

 

Ben looked up and the cat “I’m gonna work on this next chapter for a bit before I get started on dinner though, it’s still early.”

 

Shooting Rey a text and getting the usual snarky reply instantly put a smile on his face

 

‘I sure hope you won’t start on dinner right now Ben it’s only noon’

‘Also I wanna watch you cook’

‘Because it’ll be hot’

 

_______________

 

Rey set down her copy of the first ‘First Order’ book in the series and smiled, reading through it a fifth time was a good idea. Now that she was dating the author she could clearly see his personality through his writing. She remembers the day she met him, he had just gotten out of a book signing when his car broke down and was towed right to her shop, Niima Repairs. After her ass of a foster father finally croaked she inherited the place and completely redid it with the help of her friends and employees.

 

He was exhausted to say the least but that didn’t take away from how damn attractive he was. For starters the man was huge. He absolutely towered over Poe as he explained that it was his father’s car and he was borrowing it while he was waiting for his new car to arrive at his place.

 

“Yeah she’s definitely been here longer than most of us it seems, I’ll have Rey take a look at it she’s much better with older models than I am…”

 

Then his eyes were piercing into her after Poe gestured towards her. She wiped at her forehead, usually Rey wasn't self conscious but as she stood there in front of a man who looked like he belonged in a luxury car commercial she couldn't help but feel a little inferior in her half taken off coveralls and her dirty white tank top.

 

Ben swears up and down that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

 

It wasn't until the third date that she found out that he was _the_ Ben Solo, author of the insanely popular First Order series about the dark and mysterious vigilante Kylo Ren.

 

Already a massive fan she had dropped her fork upon him telling her, the utensil clattering loudly against her plate in the middle of some fancy restaurant he insisted upon taking her to despite her being fine with them swinging by a burger joint.

 

Her cheeks heated up as eyes fell onto her and this wonderful man who turned out to be the damn author of her favorite book series how did she not pay attention before she must have looked him up at some point what the hell Rey.

 

“Oh um, wow.”

 

“Yeah.” Ben was now in the process of emotionally distancing himself, something she noticed him doing whenever things got awkward.

 

“I feel like the world's biggest moron for not recognizing you.” Rey reached across the table and held his hand in hers with a gentle smile.

 

“As much as I love those books I promise you that's not why I'm sitting here with you tonight.”

 

Slowly her Ben remerged from wherever he went and a relieved smile graced his face.

 

That was a month ago and she was finally going to _his_ place for once. He had assured her that he wasn't hiding anything it was just a boring apartment and nothing special and her place was like right down the street and his was across town and he didn't even have any condoms even though Rey has told him multiple times she had an IUD and they were both clean and have fucked many times without one.

 

She checked the time, another few hours before he’d be there.

 

____________

 

A loud series of cracks rang through the office as Ben stretched his aching back letting out a groan. A quick glance at the time had his heart rate spiking and him scrambling out of his chair.

 

He was suppost to be at Rey's place in 15 minutes.

 

‘Babe I'm leaving now, I got caught up in my work.’

 

His hands shook as he typed out the text, his large fingers making it difficult.

 

‘Nerd’

‘see you when you get here’

 

A smile came to his face as he shoved his phone into his back pocket and grabbed his keys before giving Kylo a kiss on his forehead.

 

Ten minutes later he's knocking at her door.

 

“Hey beautiful.” her smile lit up his damn world as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his.

 

“Mmm hey nerd, got caught up in that book of your’s again?”

 

“Yeah sorry about that.” Ben ran a hand through his hair and gave her a sheepish smile.

 

“It's fine, let's get going.” Rey grabbed her bag and walked past him, grabbing his keys in the process.

 

“Oh you think you're driving ma'am?”

 

“I know I'm driving.”

 

“Last I checked you have no idea where you're going.”

 

“Good thing I have you to give me directions then.”

 

Ben let out a huff and smiled as he climbed into the passenger side while she excitedly started up the BMW. Rey loves his car and while she's probably a better driver than he is, he can't help but tease her about it.

 

With him giving her directions they make it to his place as soon as traffic allows.

 

Her reaction is expected upon seeing the cat “Aw baby,” she leans down to greet Kylo who is already purring with her. A good sign.

 

The dreaded question is next.

 

“What's his name?” she's scratching at his ears as she looks up at him.

 

“Kylo.”

 

She stares at him for a while.

 

“How long have you had this cat Ben.”

 

“He's almost eight.”

 

Rey looked down at Kylo “Hey, Ben?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you name your main character in your award winning book series after your cat?” there it is.

 

Ben is silent for a while before pursing his lips.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rey nods and looks back at Kylo before smirking “Oh my god Kylo Ren!”

 

Ben sighs and makes for the kitchen with Rey still being a little brat in the other room.

 

“I'm such a huge fan!” she raises her voice so Ben can hear her talking to his cat from where she is now on the floor with him.

 

“Here let's go watch daddy cook for us.” Ben nearly trips as he turns around to shoot a glare at her while she winks at him. Kylo in her hands rubbing his face all over her's.

 

____________

 

Rey is successfully distracted from the cat as soon as he's over the stove stirring the sauce. Her arms are wrapped around his torso and her face buried into his back.

 

Slowly her hands drift up to his chest and squeeze at his pecs.

 

“Nice tits.”

 

“Thanks babe just got’em done.”

 

She snorts and laughs into his back before giving it a kiss and hopping up onto the counter behind him as Ben sets the dial on low to keep it warm before covering it and watches the spaghetti slowly grow limp before turning to face her.

 

Rey spreads her legs apart for him to fit between them and hums as he starts to kiss down her neck.

 

“Mm you better not ruin dinner mister, I'm hungry.”

 

They make out for a bit before Rey slaps him on the arm and nods towards the spaghetti.

 

_______

 

After dinner; which Rey ‘fucking loved’ as she kept saying, they're lounging in his bed having just cooled down from a quickie. Ben hated that term for some reason.

 

Her cheek is smooshed against his chest as he flips through channels and lazily trails his fingers up and down her naked back.

 

_Honk_

 

“Kylooo.” Rey sleepily calls out and smiles when the cat hops up next to them and makes himself comfortable on the other side of Ben.

 

“So tell me Kylo, when are you and the Scavenger going to get together finally?”

 

“Rey.”

 

“What Ben I'm curious,” she smiles and scratches behind the cat's ears.

 

“It's not everyday you get to meet a crime fighting vigilante with super powers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my tumblrs are slypolars and gayreylo


End file.
